


Follow Your Lead

by KilLinggames



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Bottom Simon, Dom Raphael Santiago, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Sex Positive Raphael, Spanking, Sub Jace Wayland, Sub Simon Lewis, Top Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilLinggames/pseuds/KilLinggames
Summary: Simon was excited, barely having been able to keep still in his seat all throughout dinner. They'd planned this scene for a while now, but hadn't had the chance to play yet. He trusted his Dom Raphael to always come up with amazing impromptu sessions, but these nights where they'd discussed a fixed plan were a special treat. He'd been distracted all week, fantasizing about all the things they were going to do tonight.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Follow Your Lead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hayleykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleykat/gifts).



> To My Heart's Lava Hayleykat, Happy Birthday! Best wishes and amazeballs energy and luck be with u forever and ever!!! Lookin forward to seein where life takes us (Imma be glue to u)

Simon was excited, barely having been able to keep still in his seat all throughout dinner. Raphael kept sending him annoyed eye rolls, but the way his lips quirked up at the ends gave him away. Jace just smiled at him, just as excited and used to Simon’s antics at this point. They’d all been dating for over a year now after all.

The date was over, and they were having a leisurely stroll back to the Hotel Du Mort. Simon would rather that they ran back at his and Raphael’s vampire speed, but Raphael was making it a point to go slow, most likely to torture him and Jace. The night was nice, and at any other time Simon would have loved a quiet night time stroll with his two loves. But tonight was different; tonight they had  _ plans.  _

“Simon.” Raphael said, voice both soft and commanding. Simon quieted down immediately. Raphael wasn’t one for pet names, but Simon didn’t mind. The way he said his name,  _ Simon,  _ was filled with enough emotion and endearment that it was better than any pet name could ever be. It was funny, how just one word from Raphael could make him feel more calm, safe, and relaxed. 

After another half hour or so of the excruciatingly slow walk, they finally reached their quarters in the Hotel, and Raphael strode in through the doors, not even waiting to see if Simon and Jace would follow. He knew they would, always. 

“Strip for me, mis amores.” He said, voice soft but nonetheless filled with authority, not bothering to turn around and look at them. He was walking towards their toy chest, in their bedroom. 

Simon hurried to comply, but Jace was more of a brat, and always struggled with orders at first. 

“Aww Raphey, so eager to get us naked. Can I hear a please?” Jace said, voice mostly teasing but also infused with a little bit of a challenge.

Raphael must be in a rare playful mood, for he merely turned to give Jace a small smile. His tone, however, was firm. “Jace, would you like to be tied up again? Helpless to do anything but watch as I ignore you and give my full attention to Simon?” 

Jace bit his lip, looking conflicted. They’ve all been together long enough now that Simon can easily be able to tell Jace’s moods. Sometimes, Jace wanted to top and him and Simon would just play together without Raphael. Sometimes, Jace was just as submissive as Simon and followed rules easily. But at times, he wanted a bit of struggle; a bit of a shove. Seemed like tonight was one of those nights. He was probably wondering how far he could push, and whether or not he was in the mood for getting tied up or joining in. 

Raphael had an indulgent smile on his face, body relaxed as he waited patiently for Jace to come to a decision. A little bit of bratty behavior was nothing he couldn’t handle easily enough. In the end, he always knew what his partners needed from him.

Finally, it seemed that Jace had finally decided and he slowly (way too slowly) started taking off his clothes. Simon was already completely bare, standing at parade rest with his feet apart and hands behind his back. 

Raphael sighed, walking over to Jace who was sporting a smug look on his face. He was being deliberately slow in stripping, only having taken off his jacket thus far, and Raphael knew it. 

Raphael reached for the collar of his shirt, and tore it apart as if it was made of tissue paper.  Jace shivered, goosebumps rising all over his skin at the blatant show of strength. Sometimes, having vampire boyfriends really had its perks. 

“Now your pants. Before I rip those too.” Raphael said, raising one eyebrow. Jace moved quickly. He really loved that pair. It was all leather with little rings of metal down the sides, and he only wore it on special occasions because he knew Simon and Raphael could never resist him in them. But no matter how much Raphael loved them, he knew that that threat was not an idle one. The thought made a shiver run down his spine, and he darted his tongue out to swipe at his lips. 

Soon enough, Jace was standing in the same stance as Simon, both their heads lowered in submission. 

Raphael took his time, putting on the leather gloves he usually used in these sessions, still fully clothed. He then placed his hand on the back of their necks and squeezed in a possessive way. He gave each one of his lovers a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. The move made Simon feel… oddly safe. At home, like he had somewhere to belong. He felt himself settle down even further.

“You are both so beautiful. My good boys,” Raphael said, his voice a caress. He pressed down on Simon’s neck, urging him into position on his knees in front of Jace. 

“Suck him, Simon. Get him nice and ready.” 

Jace’s dick twitched in anticipation, already half hard. Simon reached forwards with his hand, intending to take hold of the base to angle it up. But he felt his head jerked back roughly by the hair, and he hissed at the slight pain.

“Did I say you could use your hand?” 

“No, sir.” Simon replied, contrite. He quickly put his hand back down. The angle was weird this way because Jace wasn’t fully hard yet, but he tried to make do, craning his neck forwards and down to lick at the tip of Jace’s cock. He flattened his tongue against the shaft, and began to move his head upwards, feeling increasingly emboldened at the way it slowly awakened under his care. 

“Touch yourself.” 

Simon reached down, wrapping his hand around the base of his own growing length. He was grateful for the order. He loved giving head, and had been restraining himself from touching without being told to. He could feel Jace’s arms straining as well, gripping his fists together as he tried to remain in the position Raphael always told them to return to.

Once Jace was fully hard, Simon began to give kitten licks to the head of Jace’s cock, occasionally sucking it into his mouth and swiping the soft underside of his tongue against the base. 

“By the Angel, Simon. That feels so good,  _ you’re  _ so good.” Jace moaned at the sensation. He bucked his hips, trying to get Simon to take him deeper. 

But Raphael twisted his nipple roughly. “Stop moving, or I won’t let you come tonight.” Jace immediately stilled, but it was obvious that he was really struggling.

Simon angled his head sideways, nuzzling his face into the junction of Jace’s hip and thigh. He sucked along the side of Jace’s cock, lapping and mapping each vein and crease in the skin. He then went back to sucking slowly at the head. He dug his tongue into the slit, and Jace jerked again with a groan. He felt Raphael’s hand in his hair tighten, then roughly push him forward onto Jace’s cock. 

Jace wasn’t too large, but just enough that the head of his cock reached quite a bit down into Simon’s throat. He couldn’t help but feel his eyes water at the strain, throat swallowing convulsively around his cock.

Jace began to curse under his breath, and Simon smiled around his cock.  _ He _ was the one who had that effect on Jace. It gave him an odd sort of feeling of power over the other man. He’d always loved hearing the way Jace got so affected by his attentions. 

“Raphael, please. I’m going to come.” Jace pleaded, voice rough. But they both knew that the night was still too young. They were just getting started. 

Simon felt himself being jerked up roughly by the hair, and he quickly got to his feet to follow. He felt himself being thrown none-too-gently over the back of the couch, ass fully on display. Jace landed beside him a moment later, and he reached over with his hand to entwine their hands, their arms, together. Seeking skin contact; human connection. 

They knew what was coming, having discussed this scene beforehand. They didn’t always need to, Raphael more than capable of coming up with amazing impromptu sessions. However, sometimes they talked it through just to check in with each other. Their likes and dislikes were always evolving, after all, and it was good to just re-establish once in a while that they were on the same page. 

He heard Raphael moving around behind him. 

“What’re your safewords?” 

“Chewbacca.” Simon croaked out, voice wrecked from the earlier rough treatment.

“I hate that safeword.” Jace pouted.

“You say that every time, Jace. But I don’t see you coming up with something better.” 

He could just  _ feel  _ Jace about to come up with something else to retort. But they were both stopped by the sudden sharp sting on their asses. Simon hissed, having been too caught up in bickering with Jace to prepare himself for the open-handed smack. 

“What’s the word when you want to pull back a little bit, but don’t want to stop?” 

“Mercy.” Jace chimed in first, this time. 

“Very good,” Raphael said as he gripped a handful of Jace’s ass and began to rain down blows on Simon’s ass. Jace moaned at the dull pain as Simon gasped with each strike. After five strikes, Raphael alternated and began to caress Simon’s reddened cheeks gently while he used his other hand to deliver smacks onto Jace. 

Jace was quiet throughout, being much less willing to make a sound during these light pain play sessions. But Raphael was learned in his bodily reactions, being able to read every expression, every twitch of muscle, and knew when Jace was enjoying himself, or when he was nearing his limit.

He continued in this manner, alternating between the two of them until they were covered in sweat, skin a nice red color and warm to the touch. Simon was in heaven, brain flooded with endorphins. Raphael never increased the intensity of his smacks, and at that point he didn’t even feel even a little bit of sting any more. Each smack felt like a fresh surge of pleasure flooding his mind and traveling down to his cock. 

He barely noticed when Raphael stopped the spanking, hands turning gentle and caressing down their lower backs, ass cheeks, and down the backs of their thighs. He felt pleasantly floaty. Coming back up was slow and pleasant, and he found himself still as hard as ever. He rocked against the back of the couch, seeking friction. 

He suddenly felt unbalanced, feeling himself being lifted. A second later, he found himself kneeling on the couch proper, straddling Jace’s lap. The both of them yelped at the sudden and heavy impact on their abused asses. Simon felt himself almost tilt backwards, unready for the position, but Jace held him tight by the waist. He quickly placed his hands on Jace’s shoulders, steadying himself. Raphael must have maneuvered them with vampire speed, and Simon moaned at the thought. Vampire speed and strength was extremely useful sometimes. 

“Open him up, Jace.” Raphael ordered. He handed Jace a bottle of lube from where he was still standing behind the couch. 

Jace popped the cap with one hand and poured a good amount onto his fingers. He used his clean hand to grip at Simon’s ass, lifting it a bit as he used his other to reach under him. Simon felt the slick digit circle his hole, and was once again hit with a surge of pleasure. His rim was extremely sensitive, the earlier spanking not helping matters any. He moaned loudly, eyes blown wide. 

The first digit entered him, and he clenched in reflex. 

“Shh, baby. Relax. I’ve got you,” Jace’s voice whispered in his ear. Simon took a few deep and slow breaths, slowly relaxing. He smiled and leaned forward to give Jace a soft kiss on the lips, urging Jace to go on. Simon felt the slick digit begin to move behind him, occasionally pulling out to swirl over his rim and perineum. He felt himself harden even further, and a few drops of precum drip onto Jace’s abdomen. 

Raphael bent down to press soft kisses against Jace’s neck, one hand curled forwards to place a tight grip around his throat. Jace moaned in anticipation, at the sensation of breathlessness. Simon pulled back, and Jace tilted his head forward to chase after his lips. But Simon was feeling a little left out, and nuzzled against Raphael's face with a whine. 

Raphael tsked, “Patience, mi cielo” He ran his hand through Simon’s hair lovingly, and Simon’s cheeks reddened in a blush. But he knew what he wanted, and leaned forward to capture his Dominant’s lips in a kiss. Raphael kissed back, but his hands tightened in Simon’s hair warningly. 

Jace pressed a second finger into Simon, crooking his knuckles. Simon gasped, trying to pull back to catch his breath. But Raphael grabbed him by the back of his head back towards himself, taking the chance to deepen the kiss. 

Simon pushed his ass down on Jace’s fingers, urging him to go faster, for  _ more.  _ He was ready, ready,  _ ready.  _ Jace evidently got the point, inserting a third finger and beginning to scissor them inside him, stretching the muscle. 

“I’m ready, please. Sir, please. Please, I want Jace’s cock in me.” Simon begged, looking straight into Raphael’s eyes and putting on his most lustful pleading eyes, one he knew was difficult for either Jace or Raphael to resist. 

“No, wait just a little longer. Can you do that for me, mi amor?” Came the answer from Raphael’s lips. Simon nodded, slightly disappointed but trusting his Dominant to know what’s best. 

“Jace, ride your cock against the cleft of Simon’s ass. But don’t fuck him, not yet.” 

Simon whined in frustration. Was it bully Simon day? But in a way, Raphael’s teasing also turned him on even more. _He_ wasn’t in control, Raphael is. And he wants to be so, so good for his Sir. So he leaned his ass back against Jace’s cock, letting the sensation wash over him; of intense anticipation, of need. He gripped Jace’s shoulder probably hard enough to leave marks, knowing that Jace wouldn’t mind. 

Raphael released Jace’s throat, brushing his hair aside with soft fingers. He ran his tongue against the junction between his neck and shoulder, before running his sharp canines lightly over the skin. 

Jace moaned again, and Simon could feel the way goosebumps rose all over his arms, the desperate way Jace began to rut faster against him. 

“Please, please. Raphael. Please let me fuck him. Please.” Jace pleaded. Sometimes it took a while for Jace to let go enough to actually verbalize what he wanted, to beg. But the earlier spanking had worked his walls down nicely, and he was too worked up already to care much about the words that came out of his mouth.

“Do it, Simon. You’ve both been so, so good. I think you deserve this, mis amores. But, slowly. Slowly.” 

Simon lifted his ass up, eager to sink himself onto Jace’s cock. He waited until he could feel Jace angle the head of his dick into place against his rim, and slowly began to descend on his cock. 

At the same time, Raphael made the first nick against Jace’s skin. A drop of blood welled up from the bite, causing both Jace and Simon to groan, and Simon’s fangs popped out in response. Raphael pulled back to lick at the blood. 

“Kiss him,” Raphael ordered. “And Simon, no teeth.” 

Simon quickly dove in to capture Jace’s lips. It was freeing, to be able to just let himself give into the sensations. To just follow Raphael’s orders, to not  _ think,  _ just react. Just follow. He continued sinking himself further onto Jace’s cock, feeling so  _ full  _ it was intoxicating. 

Raphael lowered his lips back down towards Jace’s neck, biting down hard enough to really let the blood flow. Jace lolled his head back at the pleasure-pain, vampire venom a potent aphrodisiac flooding his system. Simon followed along, unwilling to let go of Jace’s lips against his. 

He rocked up and down on Jace’s cock, just letting the sensations wash over him. He was losing himself again, there but not there, intoxicated on the coppery scent in the air, of something delicious, of something divine. He thought he heard Raphael give him or Jace more orders.  _ Slower. Faster. Stop. Run your hands down his chest. Wrap your hands around Simon.  _ He tried to follow as best as he can, letting his body move on autopilot. 

He felt a hand in his hair pulling his face back, and another pair of soft lips cover his own, and the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. He moaned, whimpering and greedy, kissing deeply and licking up and down Raphael’s chin and down to his neck where the blood had dripped down, chasing every drop. 

He looked down to see Jace watching them with a mesmerized and almost disbelieving expression, eyes blown wide in lust. 

“Fuck. Please, Raphael. Let me come. Please.” Jace begged. 

“You can, mi amor.” 

Jace thrusted up a few more times, tugging at Simon’s dick in time with his thrusts, and came with a short stilted cry. 

Simon followed soon after, relishing in the feeling of being filled. He bent down to lick at Jace’s neck, where the blood was still seeping out slowly from Raphael’s bite. 

They continued to rock against each other, movements gradually becoming more sluggish, and then stilling completely. 

“Such good boys. My beautiful lovely boys. You’ve done so well.” Raphael said, showering them with praise and caressing their faces in a loving gesture. 

He left for a bit. And when he came back, he held in his hands a mug of orange juice and a washcloth. He tipped the drink against Jace’s lips and ordered him to drink. 

Simon slowly got up off of Jace and sat back on the couch beside him, basking in the afterglow and high of endorphins from sex and Jace’s potent nephilim blood. He took the washcloth from Raphael and began wiping himself and Jace down. 

“I love you, Sir.” 

Raphael smiled and bent down to give him a soft, chaste kiss.

“I love you too Simon. Jace. los amo tanto” 

Jace smiled and leaned over to kiss Simon again, then reached over to Raphael to claim his own post-session kiss. He wasn’t one for words, but it didn’t matter. Both Simon and Raphael understood his love for them in the way he smiled, in his every move. Against that, how could three little words matter at all? 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Miss_Shiva_Adler and FinditAgain for the help with language and planning for the fic! Couldn't've done this without your help! Lava u all.


End file.
